


Gone

by kiss_me_cassie



Category: The OC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-05-11
Updated: 2004-05-11
Packaged: 2018-09-14 07:08:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9167680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiss_me_cassie/pseuds/kiss_me_cassie
Summary: Four characters, four drabbles





	

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers: Season finale  
> Rating: PG  
> Disclaimer: Josh Shwartz is not me. Obviously.  
> FB: Always appreciated  
> Thanks: To Mandy and Shosh for the push (ok, more like thanks for the amusing orange war posts :)) and Em for the boat info (even if she didn't intend for it to wind up in a fic.)

Is he crazy, he thinks as he lies back and squints into the setting sun. A lone man – no, make that boy – out on the Pacific on a small Hobie-CAT and he expects to make it to Tahiti? 

He's seen Castaway. He knows he can't make it out here alone. All he has is his compass, some fruit, and a bag with some spare clothes. He didn't even remember to bring Captain Oats. 

But the alternative – heading back -- is unthinkable. Ryan's gone. And there's no way he'll be able to return to the living hell of Newport without him. 

~~~~~

As he unpacks, he happens to glance at the framed photos on top of the bureau. There's one of Theresa, eight years old, too serious looking, dressed in her communion dress. Another is of him and his brother, with angry frowns on their faces and matching black eyes. There are a few from junior high, including one of Theresa, all dressed up for a dance. There are none of either of their parents. And in that moment, he determines that this child will grow up differently, with loving parents and happy childhood memories. This time, there won't be any regrets.

~~~~~

"Damn you, Cohen," she mumbles as she slips the carefully folded note back into the envelope. Chino is only an hour away. It's not like Ryan is dead. He just doesn't live in the pool house anymore. Why can't Cohen see that? Why did he have to leave her too? Her anger and sadness merge, leaving her feeling empty inside.

As she turns to leave, she notices that Captain Oats is still on the desk. Impulsively, she grabs him and takes him with her. It's about time Princess Sparkles met her soulmate. At least one of them should be happy.

~~~~~

The vodka is smooth as it trickles down her throat, as smooth as she remembers. There's a burn when it reaches her gut, but she welcomes the feel, the fiery ache. 

It helps her to forget the loss of Ryan to Theresa, knowing he'll only be in Chino but that he won't belong to her. It replaces the anger she feels at making a deal with the devil to live in this mausoleum with her lying, cheating mother. 

But mainly, the vodka makes her numb, uncaring of anything but it's fiery burn. She raises the bottle and takes another sip.


End file.
